Electrical cable connectors have been developed that pass high speed electrical signals between a printed circuit board and an external device. Conventional connectors include strain relief members for retaining the cables inside the connector housing, and latch mechanisms that secure cable connectors to mating connectors, especially connectors that are mounted onto printed circuit boards or equipment within which the cable is to be associated.
What is desired is a cable connector that provides advantages over conventional cable connectors.